


That Day

by DarkChibiShadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, and then a blowjob, babby's first ficlet, full frontal romance, half picture half fic tbh, in which sanji wears ugly clothing that i love so much, sappy fluff and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/pseuds/DarkChibiShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet meaningful date and the night after.<br/>A tiny fic to go with a drawing I made over on Onigirifortwo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm DCS from Onigirifortwo on Tumblr and while I normally just draw comics and illustrations of Sanji and Zoro, I've been really wanting to try writing more as well-- so here's one of my first attempts.
> 
> I haven't written something even close to a fic in a long time, nor do I feel very confident in my writing so right now I'm just trying to focus on having fun with it.  
> Regardless-- I hope you enjoy this tiny little block of words from yours truly.

 

They had gone out shopping that day. Sanji had dressed extravagantly in hopes of catching the eyes of ladies around him; wearing many of his rings, a flashy watch, some thin necklaces. The pattern of his shirt stood out starkly against his brightly colored hair and Zoro thought it was ugly. His pants were slim and ironed, perfect for his long, _long_ legs– Zoro liked the pants. And of course, his shoes were well kept and pristine even until the very end of the day; which still managed to baffle Zoro with all the scuffling they normally did.

Sanji had floated all around Zoro that day. Going from kissing the hand of a beautiful woman in front of him to admiring the wares of a local fishermen in but an instant. Window shopping for clothes, chatting about wine with an attendant, buying flowers for Nami and Robin…

But even with all of his exuberant activity, Sanji had kept close to Zoro. Always within arms reach. Being apart was nothing new to Zoro, nor was it to Sanji– after all, both of them liked having their space from one another and often needed time to deflate away from the busy world around them; but this day…Sanji had kept close to Zoro.

Even with his back turned towards his partner, Zoro had felt Sanji’s attentions were strictly on him. The intentions of a light touch against his upper arm or an accidental brush of Sanji’s fingers against his were all too clear to the swordsman. Zoro appreciated the quiet way the cook was pampering him. And he appreciated seeing Sanji so lively in front of him, going about his routine.

He’d stop to whisper something to Zoro; to tell him something special about an item or to remind him of a story. He’d hand fed Zoro a sample from a food cart and kicked his shin sharply when Zoro had insulted it– _since the cart was run by a very charming young woman._ He’d laughed openly into the streets with Zoro, making sure to hold his cigarette far away to his side; an action the swordsman knew was reserved for women.

And when night had finally started to settle over the peaceful spring island, Sanji had silently laced his arm around Zoro’s elbow; letting the larger man get lost wherever he wanted before wordlessly guiding him back to the Sunny.

He had kissed Zoro then; _with no one else around to see_ , before drawing back and complimenting Zoro in hushed tones.

_“You always look really cute in this dumb thing, mon chou…”_

He had smiled and tugged the bottom of Zoro’s hoodie down, trying to rearrange it as though it was a more fancy garment. The swordsman had felt his face go hot hearing the way Sanji spoke to him. He had thought Sanji looked perfect fussing with his clothes all while having a serene smile on his face.

When Sanji’s blue eye had looked back up at him he thought his heart might stop. Something about the air all around the cook had soothed him in that moment. The familiar scent of Sanji’s cologne, the way the light still barely caught on his golden locks, the way his eye thinned when he smiled even wider at Zoro– _it all just felt like home_. Zoro had been so happy to see the cook like this. It felt absolutely irreplaceable to be there with Sanji. He wanted to see his smile every day, hear him click his tongue in annoyance every day, eat his cooking every day, wake up every day with him…

But right then, the moments they had shared together that day had been absolutely enough. The rest would come later, Zoro felt sure of this.

Zoro had taken Sanji by the chin then, lifting his head up to kiss him. He’d felt the cook wrap his arms around his shoulders and lean against him. When they finished the kiss, the cook was giving Zoro a look he was all too familiar with and they ascended to the crow’s nest together.

Night had fallen on the two. Oranges, purples, and then blues all around them in the crow’s nest. They had talked, held each other, left heated kisses all over each other until Zoro had slid his way down Sanji’s body– determined to pamper the chef like he had done for him earlier that day.

Zoro was slow and deliberate with his movements, taking great care in the way he moved his hands over Sanji. He gripped at Sanji’s strong thighs and gave him long, _heavy_ , kisses all over his arousal. Zoro took his time with Sanji, relishing every tiny sound that came from him and every slight twitch of his hand or thighs.

Sanji had weaved his fingers into Zoro’s hair almost immediately. Petting and stroking him earnestly, as though he couldn’t get enough of the man between his thighs. He’d touched along Zoro’s ear with his fingertips, his hands cool against Zoro’s feverish skin. The relief of each cold touch of Sanji’s hands had sent shivers down Zoro’s spine. He’d sighed happily when Sanji slipped his chilled palm against Zoro’s heated neck.

Muffled moans and sighs echoed thru the crow’s nest as Sanji thanked and praised Zoro the whole while. He hadn’t called Zoro any of his usual insults– _which had surprised him_ , but Zoro welcomed the uninhibited side of Sanji gladly.

_“Mon Chou, ah, my sweet, my pet, my tiger, my **love** , aah, Zoro…”_

Sanji had been completely lost to the world aside from Zoro. The thought had made Zoro’s heart swell painfully in his chest for the cook in front of him and he was unrelentingly in gentle, patient movements. But, _of course_ , after a while the swordsman had begun to feel the usual tell tale signs run thru his lover’s body.

His gripped hand tightened in Zoro’s mossy hair and his legs twitched and flexed threateningly around Zoro. His breath had become more and more labored _until—_

Zoro had felt Sanji loosen his grip, hands shaking against his scalp as Sanji had begun petting him more actively again.

The couple had then exchanged words and a laugh, followed by a quick peck on the lips. Sanji had questioned Zoro about what he wanted to do with himself but Zoro dismissed it– _opting to instead ask to hold Sanji,_ which had left the cook with a surprised expression plastered across his face.

With a chuckle, the blonde had scooped up Zoro in his arms all while beginning his usual barrage of insults but all of them lacked any bite; instead being told in an extremely endeared tone to the very pleased looking beast he held in his arms.

Again, they had held each other in the crow’s nest before ungracefully falling asleep on one of the benches together. In the morning Zoro had been kicked away from the bench in favor of Sanji rushing down to the galley to prepare breakfast, all while streams of curses and being late flew from his mouth. Zoro lazily picked himself up and watched Sanji hurriedly run across the deck towards his kitchen, trying desperately to light a cigarette.  

The morning light had just barely begun to shine all across the deck when Zoro noticed Sanji was still wearing the same shirt from the day prior.

 _How ugly_ , he had thought and laughed.


End file.
